Uninvited Hosts
by Ladymage Samiko
Summary: A "To the Victor" sequel. Just when Jareth and Sarah think they can relax, they and their friends find themselves in the midst of the most dangerous and seductive of surroundings: the Fae Court.
1. An Unexpected Guest

I'm baaack! For a limited time only, of course, because, curse it, the end of the semester is evil and all my professors are Teufelswerkzeuge. So I don't have much (any) time to myself. Um. . . This _is_ a sequel to To the Victor and as far as I can tell, this is going to take us deeper into the Underground and Fae history. I _meant_ it to be a comedy, but my characters got away from me again. *sigh* That's all I'm going to say right now, 'cause I need to do work and I don't want to reveal too much of what's going to happen. Oh, and, sorry, but no hentai here, folks. It's much more interesting to leave it to _your_ imagination. R & R por favor!

Ladymage Samiko ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Uninvited Hosts

Part 1 ~ An Unexpected Guest

Mmmmm. . . Sarah stretched lazily, enjoying the warmth as she snuggled closer to her new husband. Her new, _sleeping_ husband. Sarah smiled smugly. Last night had been rather. . . energetic. By all rights, she should be sleeping, too, but the intensity of the light flooding in through the open-walled tower room had forced her to acknowledge the fact that it was morning. Jareth must be used to it, she thought, since he was still sleeping like a baby.

It was a rare occurrence to be able to watch him sleep, his face unguarded, body relaxed. It hadn't been easy for him, Sarah knew, to live for the past year and a half on Earth, and she didn't blame him. With the memories of his slaughtered family, it sometimes surprised Sarah that he had been able to finally accept her and her circle of friends and family. Still, a part of him always remained tense, wary of each and every human he saw. Now that he was home, Sarah could finally view that peaceful, still expression she had seen only once before.

Of course, both his peace and hers would remain equally short.

"Jareth! Get your ass out of bed NOW!" Now why was she shouting at Jareth? He needed his sleep.

Wait a second.

_She_ wasn't saying anything.

"Bloody hell!" Jareth groaned. "Is the damned sky about to collapse, or is it just a measly goblin revolt? If that's all, Sarah, I swear you're going to regret this."

"Uh, Jareth?" Sarah said hesitantly. "It wasn't me."

"Who the hell else could it have been? You _know_ we sent all the goblins away." His eyes glared blearily at his wife.

"Her." Sarah pointed across the room, where a young Fae woman stood, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor. You could tell she was becoming annoyed, as the sound became louder with each tap.

Jareth peered over the edge of the sheets, levering himself onto his elbow. "Damnation!" he shouted, and disappeared beneath the sheets once more.

"You can't hide from me, Jareth," the woman threatened. "I have to talk to you and talk to you I will. Now."

"I don't know who you are," Sarah told her angrily, "but who said you could be here? This is _our_ bedroom, in _our_ castle, in _our_ kingdom, damn it! And this is our honeymoon! We'd like you to leave us alone!" 

"Oh, I beg your pardon, your Majesty," the woman said snidely. "I certainly didn't mean to disturb your High-and-Mightiness. But I meant what I said."

Sarah suddenly found the place next to her empty. Imposing in rich black armor, Jareth faced down the fae, who seemed almost child-like in size next to him.

"What do you want, Faeline," he growled. "I will only tolerate your childishness and your insults so long. Now kindly explain your rude interruption before I let you go play with the Ice Dragons."

"Don't you _dare_ play that game with me, Goblin King," she hissed. "You can only _dream_ of wielding the power I have in my little finger! Challenging me would be signing your own death warrant!"

"Really," Jareth drawled, allowing magic to flow from him, creating an aura that tripled and quadrupled in intensity. The air surrounding him shimmered like a desert horizon.

"Jareth. . ." Faeline breathed. "Damn you, Jareth. Even I never thought you would stoop so low. Bonding with a human to gain power. You make me sick." Her lips curled in disgust.

Before she could blink, Jareth's magic lashed out at her, pinning her to the wall. "Never, _never_ make such insinuations about my marriage again," he snarled, "or I will return you to the primeval muck from which you crawled."

Even though she could not remove herself, Faeline laughed scornfully. "Hit too close to home, have I?"

"Jareth!" Sarah appeared beside him and laid her hand on his arm. "This won't help any," she said quietly. "Once rumors start, you can't stop them. She looks like she's going to start this one. And she won't believe the truth when it's staring her in the face."

His eyes shone with amusement and love as he looked at her. "I have married a veritable font of wisdom," he told her.

"And I've got the most talented man in all the worlds," she replied. "Not to mention the vainest."

"Damn straight," he replied, smirking.

"This is disgusting," Faeline muttered. "How can you stand it, Jareth? How can you let yourself be so. . . degraded? How can she even think to--" She stopped herself.

"'She?'" Jareth pounced on her slip. "Of whom do you speak, Faeline? Answer me!" A tremor of magic as she glared at him defiantly, then a bowed head.

"Lilith," she replied sullenly. Sarah noticed Jareth stiffen. "The Genetrix has declared that a formal Fae ceremony will be celebrated for your marriage." He relaxed slightly, but not entirely. "I was sent to bring your whore back in preparation." Faeline's eyes burned. "Now will you let me go, you damned _diblide_?"

Almost negligently, Jareth loosed the magic that held her. "I was never _diblide_, Faeline. And I would thank you to remember it. You may go. I will explain to Sarah the situation and escort her to the Court."

"Very well, _diblide_," the woman said deliberately. "I shall inform the High Fae of your decision. But you know," she tossed back as she began to shape-shift, "you were much more pleasing when the only sounds you made were moans and the cry of my name. And all I needed to do to excite you was put my hand on--"

"That's enough, Faeline," Jareth grated. A cawing laugh was the only reply as a glossy black crow winged its way across the Labyrinth.

"Jareth." He heard his wife behind him. "Did she mean what I think she meant?" Her voice carried a hard edge to it.

"Yes," he answered simply, turning to her. "I was her. . . lover is the wrong term. Plaything is closer."

"Oh. How long?" She kept her voice carefully neutral, but that cold edge remained. Her eyes were lowered.

"A few weeks only. She tires of one man quickly."

"Oh."

This was worrying. Distant calm was _his_ tactic. In Sarah, it wasn't just upsetting, it was entirely wrong. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"I know what she's trying to do, Jareth," she said tightly. "And I refuse to let her. But I think you'd better explain." Finally meeting his eyes, hers proved to be luminous with unshed tears.

"You deserve an explanation," he agreed, holding his hand out to her. Slowly, she took it and Jareth pulled her tight against him as he transported them to the garden.

A small place, containing the few non-sentient plants of the Labyrinth, the garden adjoined the room Sarah had used when she had previously stayed at the castle. It was quiet here, perfect for reflection. Or confession. He settled them together on a fluff-covered bench, which folded itself around them in comfortable warmth.

"As you know, Sarah," he began, his eyes distant, "there are two types of Fae, the _Tressa Siabrae_, the High, or Stronger, Fae and the _Diblide Siabrae_, the Lesser Fae. The High Fae are the most powerful, as they mastered the magic of the Underground and abandoned their humanity. The Lesser Fae chose to retain their humanity and possess only the magic they had prior to the Migration. I am-- I was neither of these. I cultivated the magic of this place, and so the _Diblide_ fear and despise me, but I did not abandon my humanity. Therefore do the _Tressa_ despise me and spurn me, for I was not as powerful as they. Still, at some occasions they tolerate my existence.

"Such an occasion was the wedding of Faeline and Dabrydd, that poor unfortunate known as her husband. Remember I told you a Fae wedding lasts a month?" He felt her head nod against his chest. "The reason is this: In the first two weeks are the sexes totally separate. The bride and groom see each other only during the evening ceremonies. During the latter two, again with the exception of the twilight ceremonies and celebrations, the couple spend the time entirely with members of the _opposite_ sex. Finally, the couple is allowed one night together before the final, binding ceremony."

"How strange!" Sarah murmured. "You're only in your love's company for a few hours a day and then you spend the rest with bunches of men. How-- how-- how frustrating!"

"Fae marriages aren't about love, my dear," Jareth replied. "They are about politics and power."

"'"Not love," quoth she, "but vanity, sets love a task like that,"'" Sarah remarked.

"And, as you know," he continued, "we are all unspeakably vain."

She giggled and turned to kiss his chin. "Really?" she drawled.

"Really," he grinned back at her. "Now. Fae use these ceremonies to create and further alliances, each at his or her own discretion. And they usually have an unspeakably good time while doing it. Only on the final night are the bride and groom permitted to speak to each other about what they have done. Their partners are also allowed--but not required--to do so on that final night. And only if they are pleased with the mixture of fidelity and ruthlessness the other has shown does the marriage take place."

"Jareth," Sarah said, "this is seriously beginning to freak me out. So the weddings are a chance to sleep with everyone before you get married and use that to make power alliances and that kinda thing? Am _I _going to have to do that?"

"No. Since Lilith has decreed it must be so, we shall celebrate as is customary, but no one will force you into anyone's bed." He held her closer. "I won't allow it."

"Nice to know I have a man to defend my honor," she remarked, only half teasing. "Now how does this relate to the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Faeline?" Jareth's voice took on a distant quality. "Faeline has fewer morals than a cat and takes every opportunity to indulge herself. I had no idea why I was invited to the festivities. It became painfully obvious when she began telling me how handsome and intriguing and powerful I was."

"What happened then?"

"I told her no. I had no intention of being used as her plaything. Unfortunately. . ." His voice trailed off.

"Jareth?" Sarah turned over. "Jareth, what happened?"

"It turned out that I had no choice in the matter. As _Tressa Siabrae_, she was more powerful than I. That's not to say that she didn't have more important liaisons, but she always seemed to find time for me. She seemed to enjoy the. . . distaste I had for the whole affair. And the personal disgust I always experienced afterward."

Sarah gave him a squeeze. "Well, you're _my_ husband now," she declared, "and if you're going to protect my honor, then I'm going to protect yours. That little bitch'll be sorry if she tries to mess with what's mine.

"But I have to admit," she continued as he chuckled, "I'm not sure how I'll be able to face all those Fae without you. I mean, two weeks, Jareth! I barely know proper table manners; how am I going to play politics with these people and not be swamped?"

"Just be your usual stubborn, selfish, over-opinionated self and you will fit in perfectly," he teased, before he was punched in the stomach.

"_Seriously_, Jareth. I'm going to be with a bunch of people I don't know, who have customs I probably can't even imagine, and probably are all going to try to get something from me!"

"Hmm. . ." Jareth tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. "There really are no rules of etiquette you need to know, save that no one speaks to the Genetrix unless spoken to. Otherwise, I imagine that you should act as you would at any other event. The first, of course, is your introduction to the Genetrix and her ceremonial acceptance of our proposed marriage. I will be with you there and as long as you say nothing until she addresses you. all will be well."

"Jareth?" Sarah asked curiously. "Why do you call her 'Genetrix?' What does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, that she is the mother of our race, the one responsible for the existence of each and every one of us. It is by her will alone that we are here."

"Wow, I guess that's a lot more than just queen or empress, isn't it?"

"It certainly is," he replied. "Now why don't we go have some breakfast? I'm starved."

"Hmm," Sarah replied abstractedly.

"Sarah?" Jareth queried as he tried to get a good look at her face, which was screened by tangled masses of hair. "Are you all right?"

She turned to him, eyes wide and crystal-pale. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I'm still scared."

"Ah, love. . . " He held her close, willing a protective warmth around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I know, but there is nothing I can do. Lilith has proclaimed what must be and she is the supreme power here. I say, though, why don't we invite our friends from Earth?" Sarah looked up at him questioningly. "I am sure they would love to visit and there presence would provide some familiarity and protection for you."

Sarah smiled shakily. "For you, too," she said. "They're all better than that witch and you know them better, I think, than any of the other Fae."

"True," he answered. "So, shall we invite our friends to the ball?"

"Let's," Sarah agreed.


	2. Unexpected Invitations

Ah, part two. An interim part, I think, introducing some first person perspective. I may do more of this, I may not. In any case, there isn't much going on, perhaps reflecting that's there's too much going on in my life. Eh. As it's short, part three is also being posted. Don't you love me, you lucky people? -_-; Speaking of love, thanks to my part 1 reviewers: **MaiyaV**, **Silver Space**, and **Megan**. You are the reason I continue to write. I hope you enjoy.

Have fun!

Ladymage ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2 ~ Unexpected Invitations

Finally, I can have some time to relax. It's been insane lately, what with finals and Sarah's wedding and all. Some other things, too, but that's another story altogether.

But Sarah and Jareth had happily disappeared during their wedding reception and, now, a day or so later, I finally had time to sit under a tree with a good book and just read.

Of course, having Hitoshii asleep in my lap wasn't a bad thing, either. I haven't seen much of him this past year, since he's been at college, and the poor dear was almost as exhausted as I was.

Well, all things end sooner or later.

Something dropped gently into my lap, hitting Hitoshii right between the eyes. Instinct took over and he leapt up into a fighting stance. "Celi?"

"Calm down!" I said, investigating quickly. "I think it's just a message from Sarah."

Sitting next to me to get a closer look at the crystal I now held in my hands, he remarked, "But they've got better things to do than send little notes. I wonder what's up?"

"Hmm," I replied. "Good question." I turned the crystal in my hands and we both peered into it's depths. . .

~~~~~~~~~

I collapsed into a chair, feeling totally exhausted. Six hours of shopping and I hadn't found a thing! Nothing! Not even a pair of earrings for my troubles or a new shirt for Alan.

Oh, don't get confused. Please! I wasn't buying things for Alan. I know better. I had brought him with me as a shopping buddy. That guy has the best taste this side of Milky Way.

But I think I overdid it today. He looked really tired and depressed. Come to think of it, he looked really depressed _before_ we went shopping. I was hoping to cheer him up. Guess it didn't work. I think something's wrong, but he won't tell us. Any of us. Not even Jareth, and he seemed to get along with him better than anybody. Maybe 'cause they're both different. I dunno. They certainly don't have anything else in common.

"Lil?" his quiet voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up. "Lil, I think I'm going home. I'm really worn out." He looked it.

"Sure," I said easily. "No prob. Just be careful, 'kay?"

"Okay," he murmured back as he turned to go. Now was it just me, or did he wince when I said that?

I shrugged. Unless he decided to open up some more, I couldn't do anything. In the meantime, I think I'll get me a Slurpee.

Well, I never knew Slurpees came with a toy surprise. Twenty minutes later, when I had finished it, I found a perfectly round, perfectly dry crystal ball in the bottom. My reaction?

What on Earth can that girl possibly be needing _now_?

~~~~~~~~~~

I was very glad to be leaving the shopping mall. Too many people, too much noise, too much energy. I always feel like all of those eyes are looking at me, judging me. And now. . .

Now I feel like they can see everything. I don't want them to. I just want to be left alone.

The rest of the guys are okay. They understand what it's like not to be a part of it all. They don't judge me and they don't push me, either. They see what I want them to see and it doesn't bother them. They wouldn't understand, anyway. Jareth might; he's got a lot of things in his past, too, that I bet he doesn't want to share. You can see it in his eyes. Sarah could, too, maybe, now that she shares Jareth's life and his past. But Lily and Matt and Celi and Hitoshii? They'd never understand.

And I don't think I want them to, anyway.

I reached the park and looked around cautiously. I didn't want to run into anyone I knew. I didn't see anybody, so I went to my favorite tree and climbed. She's been there since I was born and she's my favorite person to hang out with. I don't know what kind of tree she is, but Gell has always let me stay with her. I reached my favorite branch and tried to settle back and relax. It didn't work. I couldn't get comfortable. I was about to give up altogether when a soft popping sound and a light pressure on my head got my attention. Reaching up, I found a crystal balancing on my head.

Sarah? Jareth? What? I turned it quickly to see what kind of message it could hold.

~~~~~~~~~~

I've been workin' on the railroad, all the live-long day. . .

Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I had company. I was just finishing up my latest model landscape. It's absolutely gorgeous. And no, there aren't any trains. Can't stand the things, really. I just sing that song 'cause most of the stuff I need comes from the model train shop. Though it's a little hard to find stuff for bogs and pits and Cliffs of Insanity and Fire Swamps. And don't get me started on how I had to create ROUSs. The people at the store don't believe they exist, so I had to make my own. And I still consider Prince Humperdinck's zoo my own personal marvel. Not to mention The Machine. Now _that_ took weeks to get right.

But they're done and once I find a Shrieking Eel and a Man in Black, I'm all set. Now, Shreiking Eels. . .

I was thinking about wiring it so the Shieking Eeels would really shriek, when something went plop! right into the middle of the ocean. I fished it out. It was a crystal.

I was kinda irritated. Crystal balls belonged in the _last_ landscape. Not this one. Then I recognized it. Sarah and Jareth must've finished their honeymoon or something, to be sending letters. But then, I s'pose Underground time is different from ours anyway. Or maybe Fae only take one night honeymoons.

I shrugged. It was something to ask them next time I saw them. In the meantime, I thought I'd better see what they wanted. . .


	3. Getting Ready for the Ball

The plot thickens. . . Questions will be raised. . . And none answered. . . Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Just kidding. Well, not exactly. The plot is thickening and there are unanswered questions popping up, but they _will_ be answered. Some soon, some a little later. Just be patient. All will be revealed. With the possible exception of Jareth's socks. :-P _That_ is entirely at his own discretion and he hasn't given me permission yet. And, of course, Sarah may have something to say about it now. Eh. Que sera, sera. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Have fun!

Ladymage ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3 ~ Getting Ready for the Ball

"Well, that's the end of it."

Sarah had just finished explaining everything to her friends, who were standing around in the throne room surrounded by various bags.

"So you guys got to wait another _month_?" Lily remarked. "Damn. Good luck to you."

"But what exactly do you need us for?" Alan asked. "Surely there's nothing you can't deal with."

"Company, mainly," Jareth replied, lounging in a throne--there was no other possible description for the massive chair--that was big enough for three people. "Do you have any idea what it's like to spend a month with people who don't give a damn about you? Very boring and _very_ nerve-wracking. We'll have to be on our guard every minute to make sure the others don't take advantage of anything. With you, at least we'll have some time to relax and enjoy the amenities."

"Well?" Sarah broke in. "Will you stay?"

"Of _course_ we'll stay, you ninny!" Matt shouted. "What else are friends for?"

"Alan? You look somewhat uncomfortable with the situation," Jareth remarked.

"It's nothing," he answered softly. "I just don't like being around a lot of people. But I'm coming."

"Good man," Jareth said approvingly, appearing next to Alan to clap him on the shoulder. Alan winced, but fortunately, no one noticed. He hoped it would stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, in Cecilia's room, Hitoshii was standing by the window.

"What do you think about this?" he asked her suddenly.

"Which part?" she asked back, with a wry face.

"Any of it."

"I don't like it. I don't think we know everything, though Sarah and Jareth told us everything they know. There's something more going on here than any of us are aware of."

"I agree, but what?" he mused.

"From what Jareth said, Fae weddings are about politics. I imagine that's why Lilith is making them do this rather than any moral values. They _are_ married already, after all."

"True. And she's never been overly concerned with morals."

"But she can be as inscrutable as your brother. She always has been," Celi noted. "I guess all we can do is watch and try to be prepared."

"What else do we ever do?" Hitoshii replied with a grin. "Look around and hope something doesn't bite us in the butt at an off moment."

Celi shrugged, an answering smile on her own face. "Well, at least a sore butt is usually all we get. Anyway, what about Alan?"

Hitoshii sobered quickly. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "Something's happened in the past month that he doesn't want to tell us about."

"I wish he would. We need _all_ of us to be alert and I don't know if he's up to it. Something more and he might crack. Permanently."

"It hasn't been easy for him, you know," Hitoshii reminded her. "Coming out of the closet in this day and age. . ."

"You're telling me. At least those bastards at school finally got the hint to leave him alone. The thing is, he's been so happy lately. It really seemed like everything was going well. And then it all seemed to crash." Celi joined Hitoshii at the window, letting his arms wrap around her. "I'm worried about him."

"I know. But I'll keep an eye on him while we're here," he promised. "I may not have your empathy, but I can watch."

She leaned her head into his shoulder. "Thanks, Shii-kun," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After several days of preparation, which included instruction in Fae etiquette and the magical production of entire wardrobes, the group finally set out for the city of Moir-siabrae, at the very heart of the Underground, where Ben-Lajerid, Lilith's castle, stood, large enough to be a city of itself. It was a testament not only to the determination of the Fae, but to that of the Genetrix herself, who had built all of it herself. With massive outer walls of flat black basalt and spider-lace towers of golden marble, Ben-Lajerid was not only impressive, it was intimidating. 

Standing at the edge of the surrounding city, Jareth watched the faces of the others of his group. All but two showed the awe they felt.

"You do not appear impressed," he commented, addressing Hitoshii and Cecilia.

They turned to look at him, faces expressionless. Finally, Hitoshii gave a small smile.

"We knew something very much like it," he said, turning back to gaze at the castle, "a very long time ago."

"A very long time ago?" Jareth echoed. "How do you define a very long time ago?"

"Older than Methuselah and younger than Time," Celi teased, shaking herself out of her preoccupation.

"Celi?" Lily asked suspiciously. "What haven't you told us?"

"Jareth would know, if he searched his memory," Cecilia replied. "But, honestly, it hasn't been the right time to tell you guys. As soon as it is, I promise I'll tell you everything. But I can't yet."

"If you don't I swear I'll--"

"Stop it, Lil," Alan said sharply. "She said she would, didn't she? Leave her alone."

They stared at the slim boy. "Uh, sure, Alan," Lily replied.

"I believe we are expected," Jareth commented mildly. "We should present ourselves."

"Agreed," said Sarah. "C'mon guys, let's go."

The seven gathered themselves together, took a deep breath, and approached the main gates.


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

So I may be a little late, but Happy New Year, everyone. Here is part four, in all its glory. Or not, as the case may be. Just a note, Lilith is being very difficult. She is very secretive, and doesn't want to reveal anything about what she looks like or what her character is. Thus, she may or may not change as the story continues. But right now, trying to describe her is like trying to describe the inside of a black hole. Anyway, R & R if you could, please. Have fun! Oh, and before I forget again, round up the disclaimers and brand 'em.

Ladymage Samiko ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4 ~ Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

As soon as Jareth gave his name to the gate-guard (a lithe green-skinned fellow who barely came up to his waist), things went _very_ quickly. The group was passed from guard to escort to doorman to footman, all of whom regarded them with awe in their eyes and seemed to find Sarah the most extraordinary thing they had ever seen. Nobody caught more than a glimpse of Moir-siabrae and Ben-Lajerid was a blur until they found themselves left alone in an anteroom.

"Well, that went much more smoothly than I expected," Jareth commented.

"What _were_ you expecting?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"A few shouts and insults, at least," he replied. "Humans are not very popular around here and now that a fae has married one. . ."

"The--uh, the stuff's hit the fan?" Lily suggested.

"In a manner of speaking. Though, if the Genetrix herself is sanctioning the marriage, that may forestall any outcry."

"Hmm. . ." Sarah look skeptical. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you are by nature a suspicious wench," answered Jareth. "And around here that is precisely what you need to be."

Sarah moved closer to her husband and whispered something in his ear. From the flicker of emotion that crossed his face, it probably wasn't pleasant.

"So why are we waiting?" Lily asked. "Are they going to announce us or something?"

"No," Jareth said. "We are given time to change and freshen up, then we enter the ballroom at our leisure. We will be introduced formally when the Genetrix arrives."

"That's weird," Matt commented.

"We used to have people announced," Jareth told him, "but our entrances became a little too impressive. When the side wall of the ballroom came crashing down as a result, the Genetrix outlawed them."

"Sensible," Celi observed wryly.

"Well," Sarah said briskly, trying to conceal her nervousness. "Shall we?" Everybody nodded, and the room was filled with flashes of light. When it cleared, the company stood in formal, though extremely varied, dress.

Alan and Matt had opted for traditional Western tuxedos, though Matt had added a flowing cape and hood and Alan's bolero style jacket had green silk embroidery on the lapels. Lily chose a strapless confection of palest yellow with masses of skirts. Sarah wore a peaches 'n cream, medieval-style dress with a low, square neckline and yards of sleeves and a wide lace choker. Jareth's wine-red velvet jacket had coattails that flowed to the floor while his cream-colored shirt and breeches followed closely every line of his body.

Sarah looked around at her friends with approval. They had chosen there clothing beforehand, so she was unsurprised at the variety and more inclined to examine critically. Everything seemed in order. . .

Then she noticed Hitoshii and Cecilia.

The two had assured her they had clothes suitable to the occasion and would bring them out when it was time. As she had been busy clothing the other three, Sarah had let it drop.

She wished she hadn't now.

They were obviously formal, though of no consistent style Sarah had ever seen. The bodice of Cecilia's gown was kimono style, complete with two foot wide sleeves, in emerald green silk brocade lightly patterned in royal blue and white. Belted with a blue sash, the kimono draped asymmetrically over a Victorian skirt of blue silk and tulle. It was one of the most dramatic gowns Sarah had ever seen. With her hair piled on her head and a small tiara with set with malachite, she looked every inch a queen. Until you noticed the long, slim katana that was belted at her waist.

Hitoshii was no less formal or fantastic, though, thankfully, not visibly armed. A high-collared white silk shirt and hose were covered with a Japanese kamishimo in black with blue patterning, bringing to mind medieval samurai, though, it ended above the knee like a Western medieval tunic. High black boots completed the outfit. With his hair tightly pulled back and pinned in an elaborate style, it was unusual, but it suited him.

"Wow," commented Lily.

"How on earth d'ya come up with that?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Steel is not appreciated within Fae territory," Jareth said tightly.

Cecilia ducked her head and blushed, though it was Hitoshii who answered.

"I am sorry, Jareth, but she has to."

"Why?" Jareth's eyes sparked dangerously and Sarah laid a hand on his arm.

"I am oath-bound, Jareth," Cecilia added quietly. "I _am_ sorry, but I must remain armed. I felt it would be more polite if I was visibly armed rather then secretly. Please, try to understand."

"I don't, but I imagine I have no choice in the matter," Jareth replied. "Could you not have warned me?"

Cecilia glanced at Hitoshii. "It's not something we talk about. To anyone. I know we've been acting strange and I know you guys haven't deserved all of this secrecy but we have to follow our instincts about this." She gave Jareth a knowing look and a wry smile. "We can't change who we are or the path we're given any more than you can, Jareth."

He sighed. "I will be expecting that explanation, then," he growled. He put his arm around his wife. "Shall we enter the gauntlet?"

At the chorus of nods, the doors opened to reveal the Fae Court in all its glory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the mortal eye, a High Fae is impressive in person, combining power--magical _and_ temporal--physical beauty, and glamour. When the _Tressa Siabrae_ gather together, the effect is. . . overwhelming, to say the least.

The Hall was flooded with witchlights of thousands of different colors, which reflected richly from the silks, satins, velvets, and other fabrics for which English has no name. The overall effect was nearly unimaginable, and certainly indescribable.

Sarah and the others gaped at the display. There were no masks tonight and so it was easy to the pride each fae wore on their faces, the same sort of reserved dignity that was so often to be found on Jareth's face. But on the _Tressa Siabrae_, there was little else to temper that pride and reserve.

"Jareth!" a voice trilled. Faeline. "How _are_ you, love?" She swayed up to them. Her dress seemed modern and barely covered the essentials. "I see you've brought a whole crowd with you tonight," she trilled. "How quaint. We haven't had new blood around here since Mennwyn introduced his charming little boy." There was a slight emphasis on the word 'blood.' "Though, of course, with that gorgeous creature, what more could you ask for? Anyway, darling, I must be going. Have a good time, everyone." With that, she moved away again to drape herself around a young man who looked very flattered at the attention and very conceited.

"So she's decided to be charming," commented Celi, "I wonder why."

"Good question," replied Sarah, "but until she actually does something, I'm just going to ignore her."

"What does she mean by 'new blood?'" Lily asked.

"High Fae are essentially immortal and don't have many children as a result. 'New blood' means new people at Court who are not High Fae. The last was, I believe, around three hundred years ago."

Matt whistled. "That 'little boy' that chick was talking about?"

"Yes," Jareth replied. "I don't see him at the moment, though. He may not come this evening. But he has been the only other here who was not High Fae."

"What is he, then?" Lily asked.

"Lesser Fae," answered Jareth. "Originally from a somewhat distant realm, I am given to understand.

"Now," he continued smoothly. "We should probably enjoy the party. Mingle as you like, but we will be less noticeable if we divide our forces. You can't possibly pass for High Fae, but if they think you're Lesser, they'll be a little more forthcoming."

They nodded and began to move their separate ways, Jareth and Sarah together, Matt and Lily choosing to do the same. Alan, Cecilia and Hitoshii all opted to go solo.

Alan roamed the room, choosing not to engage in conversation with anyone. Instead, he kept to himself and caught snatches of other people talking.

"Did you see that perfectly hideous purple she's wearing?"

"Jareth! This _is_ a surprise."

"I _told_ that buffoon the spell wouldn't work."

"Do you belong someone, _diblidhe_? I'm sure I can make a better offer if you are."

"You shouldn't wear that to a party, lovely. You might hurt yourself."

"I think I can handle it, thanks."

"Well, well, you _are_ a pretty, aren't you?"

Alan spun as the chocolate-rich voice flowed over his shoulder. Behind him stood a tall (taller even than he was) black-haired fae, with sparkling black eyes and a lean, sensuous body.

"Hmm, you definitely are," the fae mused. "I have not seen you at Court before, else I would most definitely recognize you. You are here with someone?"

Alan closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep himself calm. "Yes," he managed to answer. "I'm with King Jareth's party."

"Pity," the fae commented lazily. "You are wasted on him. But that need not necessarily remain so. I believe you would be very much welcome to join my friends and myself. Temporarily, of course," he added as an afterthought. "There is much to be considered if you would like to join us permanently."

"I'll have to think about that," Alan replied.

The Fae laughed. "The boy is shy! How novel. Will you at least grace us with your conversation for a few short minutes?"

Alan couldn't see any way to refuse without being extremely rude. "Sure," he said recklessly. "Why not?"

He found himself immediately surrounded by a group of half a dozen fae of varying colors and sizes, though all looked young, and all exuded that same aura of barely-checked sensuality, a lazy restlessness that drew Alan even as it frightened him. The conversation continued, flowing around him at a slow, measured pace.

He jumped nearly a foot with the sound of a metal-shod staff striking the floor. A voice cried out, magnified by magic. "The most august, the most sage Genetrix of our race, the lady Lilith!"

Alan didn't know what he had expected, but he certainly wasn't prepared for what he found. A woman of medium height, with golden skin and an oval face. She had obsidian black eyes and thick black hair framed her face in two thick twists. At first, she appeared beautiful, but unremarkable. But as soon as he decided this, she assumed an aura of untouchable sexuality, eternally promising, forever out of reach. In an instant, she became warm and friendly. Then immensely powerful, someone who controlled the lives of everyone and everything around her. And yet, she said nothing, did nothing except walk slowly across the room. Her expression remained blank.

As she glided toward the throne that now appeared on the dais in the center of the room, power gathered around her, settling over her shoulders like a robe of office. She seated herself and the entire room bowed.

"You are most welcome, my children," she spoke, her voice as thick and rich as honey. "We gather this evening, and for many evenings to come to honor one of our own and celebrate his coming of age. Jareth, Lord of the Goblin Kingdom, now and forever recognized as blood of my blood, come forward and speak your piece."

It was an undeniable command, which Jareth obeyed with grace and a dignity almost equal to her own. He strode forward, beckoning the others to follow. Alan hurried to his own place at the rear of the group.

"I have come, honored Genetrix" Jareth intoned formally, "to request your ladyship's blessing on myself and my bride, that we may be hand-fasted in your presence and our union be eternally blessed."

"We welcome your suit," she replied, "and request that you present your bride to the Court, as she is unknown to us."

Sarah stepped forward to take her place at Jareth's side. "I am Sarah Williams, reverend Genetrix, mortal child of Earth and now Queen of the Goblins. I, too, would ask that you honor us with a blessing for our new union." The faintest of whispers, as though a breeze had wafted through the room, sounded, though no voices were heard, at Sarah's claim to the Goblin throne. Lilith's eyes focused solely on the girl, who, to her credit, stood firm beneath the searching gaze.

Lilith blinked slowly, releasing Sarah once more. "As is custom," she announced, "I will grant your union my favor once you have proven that you are suited to each other. The festivities shall continue. Now, as you have brought attendants who are unfamiliar to us, I require that you introduce them to the Court."

"I would expect to perform with no less than perfect courtesy before you, Genetrix," Jareth replied smoothly. He stepped back and allowed the others to come forward, gesturing for Matt to start.  


Matt bowed and, rising, said, his voice slightly shaky but clear, "I am Matthew Taylor, Genetrix, from Aboveground." The voiceless rustle that had sounded at Sarah's introduction did so again, as though the gathered fae would protest but did not dare do so.

Matt stepped back, to be replaced by Lily. "Lily Johnson, honored Genetrix, also from Aboveground," she pronounced loudly, curtseying deeply. Lilith nodded once, slowly.

Alan came forward. His voice low, he said, "I am Alan Carpenter, from Aboveground, Genetrix." To everyone's surprise, including his own, Lilith smiled at him, though she said nothing.

Cecilia and Hitoshii moved forward together, the girl just barely preceding him. She bowed perfunctorily, then in a clear voice proclaimed, "To my lady Genetrix Lilith of the Fae, I do present myself, Mage Cecilia ch'Tlacual of Terra, now known as Cecilia Naranja. I stand for my liege lord, Hitoshii, Prince Orion of Terra." Hitoshii gave a slight bow as the sounds that had been quiet before grew into a roar. Neither said anything more.

The fae were more vocal. "Impossible!" cried one voice. "That bitch woman and her pet prince were killed over four thousand years ago!" Murmurs of agreement filled the hall.

Lilith stood, commanding the attention of everyone present, and silence reigned instantly. Slowly, she descended the steps of the dais.

Sarah watched nervously, becoming more and more agitated as the stillness continued. Hitoshii and Cecilia stood their ground, apparently unaffected. Jareth was as a statue at her side.

The Genetrix circled them once, coming to stand directly in front of them briefly before reassuming her throne.

"So the powers have seen fit to return you to this world," she commented, almost idly. "I would ask why, but receiving an answer is more than I expect from the Powers or from you. I know you well of old. Though I do admit to being surprised at your audacity. You could not have expected a warm welcome in my realm."

"It is true, Genetrix," replied Hitoshii, "that we would not have entered your domain of our own initiative. However, we stand with our friends as they have stood with us. Jareth and Sarah requested our company unknowing of our past. It is our privilege to be at their side at this time."

"Well spoken, earth prince," Lilith said. "Indeed, weddings are times for rejoicing and friendship. The past is as it is, but may be used to build a new future. As such, I do welcome you to my realm, Prince Hitoshii and Mage Cecilia."

"Genetrix!" another fae cried in horror. "This cannot be! They--"

"I have spoken, Lien," she proclaimed quietly as a small wave of power emanated from her. There were no more protests.

"I thank you for your welcome, honored Genetrix," Hitoshii returned, "and would, in reply, tender to you the greetings and a wish for continued prosperity sent by my brother, the Crown Prince."

"I see," Lilith answered. "You may tell him I accept his offering of words and do reply in kind." 

Hitoshii bowed in reply. "I will do so, Genetrix."

"Very well. Jareth, I am pleased. Let the festivities recommence."

Jareth bowed and turned. Everyone followed him, though it appeared clear he didn't care whether they did or not. The crowds of fae began buzzing with talk, much of it sounding angry.

A quiet, somewhat stunned group of mortals followed Jareth through the main doors and down a corridor into a small side chamber. Stalking to its far side, he threw himself across a long couch and glared at Celi and Hitoshii. "I had thought," he ground out, "that I knew the full extent of human depravity and deception. But to pretend that you were my friends! There are no words to describe."

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed in shock, moving to sit beside him. It was like trying to approach a block of marble. "Celi's been my friend since I was five."

"And she was the last Mage over four thousand years ago."

"Okay, I give up," Lily said, exasperated. "What in the hell happened four thousand years ago? What did I miss? Last I heard, the world was mired in pre-history at that point." The others nodded.

"You said you would tell us at the right time," Matt added. "I'm guessing now is good."

"Not exactly good," Cecilia answered with a weak grin, "but I think it's time we explain."

Jareth's only response was a raised eyebrow.


	5. Mukashi Mukashi. . .

Well, here we are, finally. Cecilia and Hitoshii unveiled. I know I mentioned this in "To the Victor," but in case you've forgotten, Celi is another version of Ladymage Samiko. Samiko has her own tale, which has been tailored to fit Cecilia and our storyline. So, any discrepencies that show up are due to the translation. I can only say I never meant to bring the issue up in the first place. Celi and Shii-kun were meant to stay as background characters. *glares* But since when do I have a say in what goes on? Oh, well. Anyway, our title today translates roughly as "Long, long ago." R & R, please, but have fun in any case.

Ladymage Samiko ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 5 ~ Mukashi Mukashi. . .

The seven settled themselves in a vague circle. Cecilia looked around at the familiar faces, her hand reaching almost unconsciously for the reassurance of Hitoshii's grip. He squeezed it lightly and grinned.

"I think you had best begin, Shii-kun," she said quietly. "Your memory goes back a little farther than mine does."

He nodded. "It is a long story, but I will try to keep it short. I was born in what we know as 3423 BC. It was a very different world, then, far different from even what the history books tell us." His eyes took on a far-away look. "The world was full of magic. It was in the earth, the air, even the water. Everyone had at least a small gift of magic, not just the fae.

"My family governed all humanity at that time. At their side was the Mage, the most magically powerful human of all. The Mage at that time was named Thalia. She was. . . impressive. The only person who had a greater effect on me was Lilith, who actively ruled the Fae at that time. Well, you've seen her, and she hasn't changed much since then."

"Hitoshii," Cecilia interrupted gently, "you're wandering."

"You continue, then," he replied, with a small smile. "I'm getting too wrapped up in the past."

"Hmm," Cecilia remarked. "Well, it was a time of peace and prosperity, as they like to say. Not perfect, but closer than it's been since. I was born and raised in a small clan that valued two things, the art of the scholar and that of the warrior. I trained as a warrior until I was twenty-five, when it was discovered I was to be the next Mage. People aged four times more slowly then, so I was a little over six years old, more or less. I was brought to the palace and apprenticed under Mage Thalia. I met Hitoshii there; we became best friends and rivals--"

"As I recall, you called my a prissy weakling the first time we met," Hitoshii interjected.

"And then we fought and I beat you. Proved my point, didn't I?"

"I don't suppose we could leave out the disgustingly sweet reminisces and get to the point?" Jareth questioned idly, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He missed the hurt look in Celi's eyes.

"Sure, Jareth," she replied. "As you like.

"I remained at the palace until I was seventy-five, around eighteen, then traveled as a Journeymage, learning whatever I could pick up. When I was a hundred, I returned.

"About a year later, the earth was attacked. Nobody ever knew what it was that attacked us, except that it was evil, pure and simple evil. We fought, but casualties were high. Hitoshii and I were sent to see if we could ally with the Fae."

Hitoshii picked up the thread. "We were the only ones who could be spared and still have a chance to make it. We traveled to Lilith's castle, Ben-Lajerid, an exact duplicate of this one. Though the Fae lived scattered all over the planet, they had always maintained their autonomy. We asked Lilith for an alliance; I knew that her power could almost guarantee the victory. She refused, saying that it was not her place to interfere with our affairs. She did, however, say that any fae could fight with us, but the choice would be theirs."

"And that is when you turned against us," Jareth said bitterly. "She denied you and in revenge, you turned your hatred on us."

"That's not true!" Cecilia cried. "I did what I had to do; I had no other choice!"

"Liar!" he spat, springing to his feet. "You knew what would happen; you could have chosen another way. But you did it because you knew it would cause dissension, jealousy, and hatred!"

"Jareth, please!" Sarah tried to pull her husband back onto the couch. "Give her a chance!" Jareth subsided, but with obvious reluctance and considerable venom.

"Very well," he said. "Continue trying to justify yourself."

Cecilia chewed on her lip for a moment, then continued. "A number of fae did join the ranks and we were grateful for what we could get. It might have been enough, except-- except--" She bit her lip, hard.

"Except that Mage Thalia defected, along with a number of others," Hitoshii finished, putting his arms around Celi. "They learned our numbers, our plans, our weaknesses, everything. Thalia used all of her own magic and showed the Evil One how to use the planet's power against us. Again and again, they beat us back. We sent most of the people away, to hide in the distant corners of the planet. On the last day, we fought in our city itself, within the walls of the palace where I had grown up. My father, mother, and older brother all fell on that day."

"I didn't have enough power," Cecilia said in a low voice, though her eyes were dry. "Not then. I was no match for Thalia and she knew it. They all fell, and I could do nothing. But nothing--nothing!--would touch Hitoshii. If I could do nothing else, I would honor my oath and my heart. Nothing would harm him."

"And I was honor-bound to protect my people," Hitoshii added. "We were pushed back to the throne room, the heart of the city. Our enemy grew stronger on our magic. There was nothing else to be done, no other way to fight it."

"We could not match its power, so we had to destroy the source," Cecilia continued tiredly. "We blockaded the throne room. Hitoshii held them off while I did what I had to do. I gathered all of the magic of our home, from the planet itself, the atmosphere, the people, drained the planet and sealed the magic into its heart, where it was untouchable. I could have used it, I suppose, but I was untrained in the level of magic I needed to destroy the thing. I would have destroyed half the planet.

"Now I was without magic, but so was Thalia and the thing she served. And so was Hitoshii. He was killed as I completed my spell. I was dying, too, from trying to control all of that power. But I managed to send that woman to Hell," she said fiercely, "along with the monsters that had killed my lord and love. I was able to sing the death chant for him before I died."

Hitoshii finished, "We never knew what happened afterwards, Jareth, until our memories were revived and we were told. This was about six months ago. We truly never wanted this to happen. We were children, Jareth, just trying to save what we loved."

"What _did_ happen after that?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

"Everything that human magic had made possible vanished," Jareth told her, his voice bitter. "Humans were plunged into a dark age, no trace of what had been remained. The Fae remained as they had always been. Jealously, fear, resentment, hatred all built up within the humans, as well as an eagerness to find someone to blame for the fall of the civilization. That someone was the Fae. We were shunned, driven from the homes we had lived in for generations. Forced to hide in the wilderness. Ben-Lajerid was safe, the heart of our people, but it could not house the entire race! My people were massacred. Including my family."

"Jareth, I've told you what happened," Cecilia said, pleading. "I did what I thought needed to be done. Can you at least try to understand, if you can't forgive?"

"I don't think there is anything more to be discussed here," Jareth answered coldly.

Cecilia stood, her face expressionless. "Very well. There is one final thing I would like to say. Jareth, I knew your grandfather well. He was one of the finest warriors I ever knew. I was proud to fight at his side." Without another word, she left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

"I knew him as well, Jareth," Hitoshii said, standing. "And, having known him, I expected more of you. Good evening." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a solid finality.


	6. Aftershocks and Other Forces of Nature

Finally! I return to my poor, abandoned Labyrinth fic. I crave your pardon for making you wait so long. All I can say is that Jareth was being his usual irritating self and refusing to tell me what was happening. But I managed to, er, persuade him to tell me. I'm afraid, though, that there isn't much of him in this part. However, I finally managed to introduce my favorite character, Melukeh. Oh, I do love that boy. He's so much fun! I hope you come to enjoy him as much as I do. Um, I don't know that this part is that long, but I'll try to make the next one longer to apologize for my absence. Well, anyhow, have fun!

Ladymage ; )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uninvited Hosts

Part 6 ~ Aftershocks and Other Forces of Nature

The remaining members of the group sat in silence, Jareth brooding darkly, the others staring at each other in amazement.

Lily was the first to speak. "Did someone shoot me when I wasn't looking?" she asked. "I know life hasn't been normal, but this is getting _way_ out of hand."

"It's kinda hard to believe," Matt commented. "I mean, we've known Celi for years. And now we find out she's got a whole other past we knew nothing about. I mean, the girl lived over four thousand years ago!"

"That's a long time," Lily remarked vaguely. "Makes you think, don't it?"

"Think what?" asked Matt. "I don't know what to think."

"I don't know what there is to think _about_," Alan said suddenly, fiercely. "Can you honestly say it's any stranger than what's already happened? Does it really change your perception of Celi _that_ much? I don't know about you, but I don't give a damn about what she's been or done. She's my friend and I trust her and that's all there is to it!" With that, he sprang up and raced out the door, slamming it behind him.

"He's right," Sarah said slowly after a few stunned seconds. "Jareth, you _know_ he's right. Celi's our friend. She's a good person. I can't believe she'd do anything out of spite like that."

"I know no such thing," Jareth replied tersely.

"Then you're a blind fool!" Sarah unexpectedly shouted. "I can't believe you, Jareth! Can't you see that what you're thinking goes against everything else? Celi's not like that! She's never been anything but a good friend to you, to us. I may not have been there four thousand years ago, but neither were you! And I think you could at least give Celi the benefit of the doubt!"

"And I would think," he ground out, mimicking her, "that _you_ would allow that I have somewhat more knowledge about this affair than you." He turned, assuming owl form before she could say anything more and flying out of a magically opened window.

"Damn him!" Sarah seethed. "I _hate_ it when he does this! He always shuts down on me! _Damn_ him!" She stamped her foot in fury and stalked out of the room.

Lily and Matt looked at each other.

"So. . ." Matt said. "What do you want to do now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitoshii found Cecilia at a window not far from the room they had just left. She stared out at the magnificent grounds of the castle, her face just as expressionless as it had been. He moved to stand beside her, maintaining a respectful distance.

"We should return to the party," he said idly, betraying his worry with not even a glance.

"We should," Cecilia agreed.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me, then?"

She smiled at him, then, a polite, social smile. "It is my duty to accompany you wherever you go, my lord," she replied, taking the arm he offered and her eyes told him so much more than either of them could allow themselves to express.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alan gazed after Hitoshii with a slightly wistful expression, wishing he could follow, but knowing that the two needed time alone. Besides, Celi and Hitoshii were so perfect that sometimes it hurt. Ah, well. . . For himself, he knew better now.

One of the fae turned a corner into the hallway. A servant, obviously, as he carried a tray almost larger than himself with envied ease. "Excuse me," Alan tried. "Could you show me back to the ballroom, please?" He figured it was the best place to wait for the others, but he couldn't remember the way they had come.

The fae stopped, startled, and stared at Alan so long in silence that he began to wonder if he was growing a third eye, or something equally unusual. "Of course, young one," the fae finally replied, though he appeared even younger than Alan. "It is this one's duty to serve the Tressa Siabrae and any of their guests. I, myself, go to wait at the festivities. If you will follow me, young one, I will ensure that you arrive safely."

_Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice would say,_ Alan thought as he followed the lithe figure down the hallway. _But I have to remember, this isn't my world. Things may not be the same and they may not be as they seem. But that is true of Earth, as well._

The pair reached one of the entrances to the ballroom and the small fae opened the door and motioned for Alan to enter. Once again, Alan was overwhelmed by the lights, the color, the gaiety of the gathering, especially now that the festivities were in full swing. Almost immediately, Alan was pounced on (there really was no other way to describe it) by the fae he had met earlier.

"Alan, love!" the fae crooned. "Do come and join us; we would love to hear a human's point of view in our discussion."  


"Especially from such a _handsome_ human, ne, Mennwyn?" added a small redhead.

"Of course, dear, of course!" Mennwyn answered, his black eyes sparkling as his arm went around Alan's waist, drawing him over to the knot of fae. "Handsome men of any type are always appreciated around here. _Do_ remember that, will you, love?" he whispered in Alan's ear. Alan started in surprise, but couldn't retreat from the fae's grip.

"So, what _do_ you think of tonight's events, lovely?" the redhead asked him. "I must say, I _never_ expected Jareth to mate with a human."

"Well, I--" Alan searched desperately for an appropriate answer, distracted by the proximity of the half-dozen fae around him.

"Good evening, loves!" Alan heard a smooth voice behind him and looked up to see its owner crossing the room. He felt relieved at the interruption, then stood stock still, stunned.

Smiling flirtatiously at a man across from him was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Smooth lines, the barest hint of cheekbones, long eyes highlighted with deep black liner and bronze shadow, lips colored a deep red-brown. All framed by a long, curling, dark gold mane.

On any other man, the effect would have been effeminate, ridiculous. On _him_, it was beauty, pure and simple beauty.

The beauty turned slowly to Alan and winked, then proceeded to prowl among the group. Alan took a small step back. Beautiful or not, this man was dangerous.

"Mmm. . . Heran, how _are_ you doing this evening?" he purred at the tall brunet across from Alan.

Heran smiled down at the lithe form in flowing shirt and floor-length tunic. "Predatory, little one. Predatory," he answered.

"I think we can accommodate that," the beauty murmured in reply.

"Melukeh." Mennwyn, standing very close to Alan, said the word almost as a command. For a moment, Alan thought it _was_ a command. "Melukeh, this is our guest tonight, Alan. He is one of Lady Sarah's friends." 'Lady' had the merest hint of sarcasm. "Alan, this is Melukeh, the court whore." Alan was taken aback at the man's blunt statement. The beauty blinked slowly, calling attention to his thick lashes, but gave no other sign of his reaction.

"All too true," he sighed. "Poor me. I cannot decide on one of these worthies long enough to make a commitment. But then, they are generous enough to let me share them."

"Of course we're generous," the readhead replied sardonically. "Considering the prices you charge."

"But I _do_ make it worth the price, don't I, love?" Melukeh looked pleadingly at the man. "After all, a lad has to keep himself fed and clothed."

"Melukeh," Mennwyn's voice lashed out, whip-sharp. "We tire of your banalities. Leave us." It seemed to Alan that several of the men were disappointed, especially Heran, but they said nothing, making him wonder. Melukeh pouted, but managed to maneuver behind Alan, startling him when he felt Melukeh's hands on his shoulders.

"So cruel," he sighed. "If I cannot remain in your company, may I borrow this little morsel, then? I must have _some_ amusement when I am not graced by your company."

"Very well." Mennwyn waved them both off. As long fingers gripped his wrist and an arm circled his waist, Alan could do nothing but follow. As he left the ballroom, he could have sworn he heard the men laughing.

He found himself in a small side room just off the main ballroom, just large enough to hold a vanity with a large, ornate mirror, a small trunk, and a bed. A very large bed. Alan began to back towards the door.

"No, you don't," Melukeh said, guiding him to the vanity's chair. While still smooth, his voice had lowered a tone or two, his vowels broadened slightly. And despite his slim appearance, his arms were very strong.

As if reading his thoughts, Melukeh murmured, "My arms get a lot of exercise." Alan didn't want to know. He was seated in the chair and looked up at the man. Unconciously, he began to tremble.

But Melukeh was moving away from him again. He leapt into the high bed to lounge against the mound of pillows there. "Relax, love" he advised Alan. "I've done all that I'm going to do to you. Or _for_ you," he added. "I don't work with unwilling clients."

"So why am I here?" Alan asked, giving a credible imitation of a steady voice.

Melukeh gave him a sharp look from beneath lowered lashes. "I brought you in here because it is a far better place than out in that crowd." He gestured towards the doors.

"Why? Because I'm competition?" Alan threw back, trying to regain some ground.

"Hardly," Melukeh drawled. "If you developed a fancy for one of them, you would be very sorry."

"And what if one of them develops a fancy for _me_?"

"You would be even sorrier." The courtesan's voice was sharp, his dark eyes piercing. "They can use _me_ as their fancy takes them, but _you_ would not even be paid. You would find yourself--even tonight, perhaps--at a party you never intended to go to. A party for two, or five, or ten. And then it wouldn't matter what your fancy was." He turned away from Alan, becoming distant again. "Take my advice, little boy. Keep your distance from the _Tressa Siabrae_. You won't like it if you don't. They think even less of you than they do of me, a _Diblide_."

"Why are you doing this?" Alan's voice was sharper than he meant.

"Jareth did a favor for me, once." Melukeh rolled onto his back, stretching like a cat. "I owe him one."

"What kind of 'favor?'"

"You don't trust me, do you?" he mused, still staring at the ceiling. "What is more, you don't approve of me. Well, that's a whore's life, I suppose. Male or female. The men that use us feel superior, everyone else looks down on us from their high moral ground." He waved his hand in vague dismissal. "Doesn't matter. As long as I can get my money, doesn't make a damned difference what anyone thinks."

"What are you trying to pull?" Alan demanded.

"'To pull?'" Melukeh rose on his elbow, looking confused. "What does pulling have to do with anything?"

"Oh, never mind," Alan said, exasperated. "I mean, how do I know you're telling me the truth? What do you owe Jareth?"

"Like I said, I owe him a favor. Nothing more, nothing less." He began to look angry. "The details are between him and me. Nothing to do with you or with anyone, even Lady Sarah." He threw himself back down on the bed. "I've done my duty, so whether you believe me or not is up to you." Turning his head to eye the boy shrewdly, he finished, "But somehow, I don't think you're willing to risk it if I _am_ telling you the truth.

"Well, you can go back out to the wolves or not, as you like, but take my advice: Never, ever be alone as long as you're here. You've no magic of your own and even your friends cannot react quickly enough if one of the High Fae decides he wants you. Oh, they'll find you and get you back, perhaps even destroy the Fae who took you. But they won't be in time to stop what he plans to do to you. Whatever that may be. So stay with someone you trust, little one, someone with magic, hopefully."

Alan shrugged. "What difference does it make, anyway?" he whispered to himself.

Once again, the courtesan gave him a look, but said nothing. Then, rolling onto his stomach, he gave the boy a come-hither look. "So," he said in a sultry voice, "shall I entertain you?" He broke into a grin at Alan's wide-eyed horror. "I don't know what's popular where you come from, but I rather like draughts, myself."

Alan gazed helplessly at the exotic creature who now wanted to play checkers with him. "Uh, sure," he replied, confused. Then he decided to throw reason to the wind. "Why the hell not?"

"Oh, lovely!" Melukeh clapped his hands together softly in anticipation, then flew to find his board. "Now, white or black?"


End file.
